1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an organic optoelectronic thin film, and more particularly to a manufacturing method for an organic optoelectronic thin film that adds a polymer oxide to a semiconductor layer, and transfers the semiconductor layer to a conductive polymer layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, organic solar cells were generally manufactured by a solution manufacturing process. In the solution manufacturing process, a layer of solvent is coated onto a substrate first, and then the solvent is coated with poly(3-hexylthiophene) (P3HT) and phenyl C61-butyric acid methyl ester (PCBM). In the manufacturing process, the solvent will dissolve with P3HT and PCBM to cause various problems.
To overcome the aforementioned problem of dissolving solvents during the solution manufacturing process, R.O.C. Pat. No. I318334 by Kumar, A. and Whitesides, G. M. et al. as well as M. L. Chabinyc, et al. disclosed a micro-contact printing technology in 2004, and such technology is illustrated in FIGS. 1A˜1D.
In FIGS. 1A˜1D, the procedure of the micro-contact printing technology are demonstrated. In FIG. 1A, a silicon substrate 11, whose surface is plated with a gold thin film 12 is shown. In FIG. 1B, a design pattern etched onto a surface is provided, and a layer of ink molecules 14 such as alkanethiol is formed on a poly(dimethylsiloxane) (PDMS) print mold 13. The alkanethiol solution is poured onto the print mold 13 to ink the PDMS print mold 13. In FIG. 1C, the gold plated silicon substrate 11 is in contact with the inked PDMS print mold 13, the ink molecules 14 of alkanethiol on the print mold 13 are combined with gold atoms on the substrate 11 through the covalent bonding to form a self assembled monolayer. In FIG. 1D, after the PDMS print mold is removed, a layer with the design pattern is printed onto the gold plated silicon substrate 11 by the self assembled monolayer 15 with the covalent bonding of alkanethiol.
In the aforementioned manufacturing process of the PDMS print mold, the manufacturing process of the PDMS print mold is too complicated and time consuming. In addition, when the PDMS print mold is processed appropriately during the use of the PDMS is used, the number of times of using the PDMS print mold is also limited.
Therefore, it is the main subject for the present invention to simplify the solar cell manufacturing process and overcome the problem of dissolving solvents and using the PDMS print mold.